Saranna Rotten/Saranna Lydon-Sunders
Saranna Rotten/Saranna Lydon-Sunders -Crazy Diamond Biography Appearance Saranna is an average heighted woman, a little light in weight, with what can be best described as a mix between lithe and athletic build, as the lower class area is good and bad for the body. She is caucasian, with a rather pale complexion and usually covered in dirt and soot. She has a slightly angled face. Her eyes are a little on the large side, oval-like in shape and a dark blue-purple color. Her nose is medium sized, with a hook-like shape. She has a medium-sized mouth, with thin lips. She has high cheekbones. She has a smooth chin and a medium-sized jaw. She has short, scruffy, fiery red hair in a small, upwards ponytail. She has a few small and large scars due to bar fights and the sorts, most notably on her left eye and right cheek. She has two wing tattoos on her shoulders. She has a torn-crop shirt with a dark blue upper piece with the sleeves torn out and a lower striped pink and light green lower piece with yellow rectangles connecting them together. A lower, full shirt of the Union Jack is slightly old and tearing, with grey torn jean shorts below them. Fishnets cover her upper legs and lower arms. Light blue fingerless gloves cover her hands. Knee-high blue boots end with red wedges. A golden fist swings around her neck. Personality She’s a brash and rather impulsive attitude. Her fighting spirit is rather strong, being raised down in the slums, but her ego usually brings her quick to fists. She is unusually loyal to her band and will always try to keep a promise, no matter how small. Also from her raising is that she became rather resourceful. History She has lived in the slums of The Docklands (a poor area in London) all her life. She lived alone with her mother, as her father divorced her mother and successfully fled to the city, as far as she knows. Life was rather hard for the family, with low income and nightly fights in the neighborhood. Due to this, she became a rather rash woman who went to punk rock so she could get enough fame to escape the slums for once. During a fight when she was 14, a couple of guys pulled out guns on her after running out of bottles, when Wendy & Lisa manifested for the first time and was able to drive the guns out of their hands, causing the men to panic about the invisible attacker and run away. Since then, she has used Wendy & Lisa for both slum survival and her music career. Stand Wendy & Lisa Power: A (combined) C (split) Speed: B (combined) A (split) Range: C (combined) B (split) Durability: B (combined) D (split) Precision: C (combined) A (split) Developmental Potential: C Appearance In the combined form, Wendy & Lisa is a tall, grey-skinned feminine humanoid with four fully-colored eyes, two blue and two red, with the same long red hair and short blue hair on the sides with the eyes. She has an upturned nose and a mouth on her jaw and her neck. A W and L adorns the right and left arms respectively. She wears a purple breastplate, with blue straps and red cloth, leading to a purple belt with a white buckle and a white skirt with a long backside. The red cloth and blue strips go down to the knee-high boots with purple kneeguards and a pink and blue boot with purple wedges. A blue strip arm warmer covers her left forearm and a large pink fabric covers the right forearm. An octagon of red and blue cover her palms where her microphones come from, with color-coded microphones come out of. Separated, Wendy is an average heighted, grey-skinned feminine humanoid, with two fully colored red eyes, long red hair and an upturned nose. A hidden W adorns her right arm, where her right hand has a red octagon where her microphone comes from. Red cloth covers her neck and chest while pink cloth covers most of her arms and her legs. Short red boots cover her feet. A red breastplate is on her right side of the chest, while metal strips hold up as a belt, choker, shoulder sleeves and regular sleeves. Lisa is an averaged heighted, grey-skinned feminine humanoid, with two fully colored blue eyes, short blue hair and an upturned nose. A L adorns her left arm, where her left hand has a blue octagon where her microphone comes from. Blue strips of cloth surround her forearms, midriff, and thighs. A short tube top and skirt are on her torso. Metal strips hold up her forestrips, strips on the tube top, the neck strips and kneeguards holding strips on her legs and near-knee height boots. A blue breastplate is on her left side of the chest. Personality In combined form, Wendy & Lisa are the sum of her parts, being like a trusting older sister in a way to Saranna, in both to keep them both alive and to help her along in her life. Split apart, Wendy is like Saranna’s mother, a rather cold and distant but still caring woman, and Lisa is like Saranna, a sprity woman ready for a fight. Abilities Wendy & Lisa can use her two mouths to either damage her enemies with rigid soundwaves or help her allies with soothing music that can buff the team. She can also split into two, lowering the power and durability, but increasing the precision, speed and range. Two microphones spouting from her hands can be used as a rush attack. * Computer Blue Computer Blue is where Wendy & Lisa splits into two mini-stands, if you will, decreasing the Power and Durability, while also increasing Speed, Range and Precision. It is usually used for quick battles or a fast evasion that couldn’t be dodged as well as a combined stand. The two mouths split into one mouth for each body, with turns from two mezzo mouths into one soprano mouth and one alto mouth. The two mini-stands have to cooperate for a better chance of survival, which is easier said than done, for a lack of a better term. Trivia * She got her stand from her father, Monte Shadows, who got hit by the arrow shortly before her conception. * Her father is also inside of the Stand Land. * Saranna’s public last name is named after Johnny Rotten of the Sex Pistols, and her actual last name, Lydon-Sunders, is based off of the real names of Johnny Rotten, John Lydon, and M. Shadows of Avenged Sevenfold, Matt Sunders. * Wendy & Lisa is named after two of Prince’s Associates who I thought was one person with two voices while I was developing the stand, as I usually saw them credited as one. * Computer Blue is the fourth song in Prince’s album Purple Rain, where Wendy & Lisa are part of the beginning of the song. * Her band is called Shattershot, with three other members: Benjia, Miss Widow and Mary Jones. It’s kinda shit, but that’s what happens when you can’t write lyrics and have a drummer that can’t drum. Fate After the fight with the scourge she was transported back in time to before a gig. She had broken vocal cords and various other injuries from the fight. It is unknown what happened to her after that point.Category:Characters